


Kissed by a Doppelgänger

by driedraspberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedraspberry/pseuds/driedraspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Barry Allen ends up on Earth-1 and meets his wife's doppelganger, Earth-1 Iris West. It's not the way Iris expected to kiss Barry for the first time. </p><p>Wishful speculation based on a few mild-spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by a Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> I think Iris is due some AU kissing.

Iris dashed out the elevator, the clicking of her heels echoing in the wide hallway. The lowest basement floor at Star Labs was cold and somewhat eerie. She’d gotten good at making peace with certain things, Eddie’s end was one of them. It wasn’t going to stop her from coming down here, not when she’d promised Barry she’d see him off.

Too bad, there was a good chance she already missed her shot.

Bad memories wouldn’t keep Iris away, but her new boss was another story. He’d called a mandatory meeting after hours and had personally informed Iris that _her_ attendance specifically was required. Losing her job wasn’t an option, so Iris sent an apology text and hoped other things might delay Barry’s departure until she could rush herself here. Not likely, but she would try anyway.

She sped up to meet the twist in the hallway and—

The very last thing Iris expected?

Barry.

On his back. In middle of the hallway.

“Bear,” she breathed, momentarily halted. Then she sped, closing the few feet between them in a quick sprint, and dropped to her knees.

Her right hand was on him, feeling for his pulse, lightly shaking him. Her left, clumsily dug into her purse, looking for her phone. “Barry, please? Wake up, come on. Wake up…”

He groaned.

Iris nearly dropped her phone from relief. And lucky it happened just before her shaky fingers managed to unlock it and call Dad. Saving Joe from unnecessarily worry.

“Barry,” Iris said softly, reaching out to cradle his face with both hands now. “Barry, hey, it’s me.”

His eyelashes fluttered, and he groaned again, whispering a hoarse, “Iris?”

“Yes, I’m here, Barry. I’m here.”

His groans became a low chuckle. “Goodness. I thought… Well, never mind that.”

Iris’s hands dropped from his face, pressing down on his chest, gentle but unrelenting. “Hold on, take a second. Did you hit your head? Maybe we should call Caitlin down before you—”

She never got to finish, because in the next second, Barry’s hands were on her. They found her back, pulling her down to him.

Iris only had a second to be confused, before she dropped smack on top of him. Her boobs crushed to him. Not unpleasant, but… She was about to ask what he was doing when she noticed how close his face was. And getting closer. Just then she couldn’t breathe, let alone talk.

“B—bear,” was all she got out before his lips pressed hotly over hers, hushing her. Swallowing all thoughts really.

For a second, all Iris felt was soft, deliciousness from the kiss. Warm and gently urgent. She felt hot all over, breathlessly hot, as if her flesh was on fire under the cool fabric of her clothes. It made her wiggle into his touch, yearning for more contact.

But only for a second.

In the next, Iris froze. Ice cold sweat pooled the hollow of her lower back under the pressure of Barry’s palm, his fingers fanned down, casually and playfully pressing into the curve of her butt.

The very same moment Iris squealed his name in protest, springing herself off him, Barry’s hand also jumped off, his face contorting in confusion as he stuttered incoherently.

Her own mouth flapping silently with words she couldn’t find, Iris rocked back on her knees, watching Barry with wide eyes.

Slowly, he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Iris through squinted eyes. Flushed and apologetic, he said, “You’re—you’re not my wife.”

Iris choked an incoherent something, before realization hit her. Sweet and bitter, at once.

“You’re a doppelganger,” she breathed, and a little further down she caught a glimpse of something gold rimmed. “Oh, my god.”

Not trusting her legs to support her just yet, she crawled the short distance, extending her arm to snatch the discarded glasses.

“You must’ve lost it when you came through the breach,” she murmured, gently putting the glasses on him. She realized a second too late that perhaps she shouldn’t be so intimate with a strange married man, but goodness, he looked just like Barry… And they _had_ just kissed. 

He blinked rapidly at first, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “You look just like her.”

“Her?” Iris said, trying to regain her cool, though her shaky limbs and uneven breathing didn’t want to comply.

“Y—yes, my wife. Iris West.”

Again, Iris found it hard to form words.

Squinting at her again, realization dawned on him. With a low chuckle, he said, “that’s your name, isn’t it? Iris West?”

She nodded. “And I take it you’re Barry Allen?”

He chuckled harder until he was laughing, and Iris joined in.

After a while, their laughter faded and he looked down, noting his crooked bow tie. “Do you think what er, just happened, counts as cheating?”

Just as she was starting to relax, Iris’ face heated up again. “I’m sure Iris will understand.”

“Er, well, my Iris is…” He smacked his lips nervously, though his eyes shone with unashamed thrill. His long fingers drew to his bow tie, fiddling with it. “Let’s just say if a strange man kissed her, like I did you, he wouldn’t live to tell about it.”

#

Barry watched the CCPD elevator doors close. The moment before Iris doppelganger reached across, pounding the stop button with her knuckle. Barry was about to turn, to look at her and ask—

Hello, floor.

His face was smack against it. His cheekbone painfully banged into the cold, smooth stone. “What are you—”

Other Iris pressed down on his neck with her hand, keeping Barry locked in place.

“I—Iris, please—”

“No. Don’t. I’m Detective West-Allen to you, whoever the hell you are. Got it? Now…” Barry felt her knee press down into the center of his back, pinning him. “You have exactly ten seconds to tell me who you are. What you’re doing here. And what you’ve done to my husband—if you’ve hurt a single hair on his head, so help me god…”

Barry grunted under the sudden, painful nudge from her prodding knee.

He really only had one option.

Reveal himself. And hope he could trust Iris in every universe.

Lucky thing, he’d made the right choice.

#

A few days later, what was left of the team on this Earth gathered by the breach portal at Star, expectant at the scheduled return of their friends.

The returnees didn’t disappoint, even if they were more than an hour late.

Iris bounced on the spot before sprinting off towards Barry—her Barry, who was back at last. In one shape. And looking flushed and…and perfect.

Barry’s arms spread out in anticipation, ready to accept her into a familiar embrace, only, Iris’ last step didn’t catch right and, unintentionally, she dove, toppling at him in an odd, lopsided angle.

Of course, Barry caught her, no problem. But his grip was low on her hips and his face too close. Compounded with Iris’ inability to breathe, what should’ve been a happy, friendly hug turned into an awkward, ill balanced pose. Barry was the first to unfreeze, helping Iris upright—thankfully her legs held up.

They tried to hug that way, but somehow the angling of their arms didn’t seem to sync, bumping awkwardly together multiple times until they could manage a loose hold.

Iris pulled away first, stepping back quickly as if to selflessly let her dad greet Barry. But really, she didn’t want to be too near Barry this very moment.

In fact, all week she avoided him whenever she could. Steering clear of CCPD or Star Labs. And even adopting a new coffee place. She even avoided home, so that Dad and Wally would have to visit her place. And when Barry called to ask if he could come over, she always had an excuse for dodging.

The second week, Barry had had enough of it.

He came by CCPN bearing fresh pastries.

Iris bit into a maple and walnut Danish and shyly watched him lean casually, half sitting on her desk.

“What’s up?” She mumbled, licking crumbs off the corner of her lips.

He fidgeted in place, and his hands unconsciously ran along her desk, feeling up the corners. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

She could lie, but this was Barry. He’d know. And there was no use of it, really.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, but…” She dug in for a second Danish, gingerly placing it on the paper plate in front of her, and prodding at it all nonchalant like. In oh so casual tones she began, “It’s because of your doppelganger. I saw him at Star Labs and… Um. He uh, he was married to—I mean, he kind of kissed me.”

Something like a choked gasp came out of Barry. But other than that he didn’t have anything to say, he just blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. He did that until Iris was good and ready to snatch his hand away and shove him off her desk.

Instead she cleared her throat and picked up a discarded pen just to tap it against her desk.

Getting the hint, Barry nodded, as if to himself. To Iris, he said, “Kind of? He _kind of_ kissed you?”

Iris jabbed his thigh with the pen, smiling when he squealed. “I meant, he didn’t mean to kiss _me_. He thought I was, um, someone else. Another Iris. His wife, Iris.”

“Oh, right. We’re married over there.” And seeing Iris’ face, his cheeks flushed. “Well, I’m happy you got kissed. I uh, had a less happy encounter with your doppelganger.”

Iris brow jumped. “Oh?”

Turning redder still, Barry said. “She shoved me down on the floor and demanded I tell her what I was doing posing as her husband.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow. She loves him, I guess.”

Now it was Iris’ turn to heat up. “He loves her too. I mean, he seemed a little scared. If, um, you know, she found out about him kissing another Iris…”

Barry hummed distractedly.

And just then, as she was clearing away the crumbs of that second Danish, she stopped, marveling over a sudden realization. “So, you didn’t kiss her did you? The other Iris.”

Barry shook his head, eyes wide with disappointment and fearful thrill. “We had…physical contact. But no, nothing mouth to mouth.”

Iris giggled, not bothering to hide her glee. Finally, she was gonna be the first to know something about them before Barry. “So you don’t know?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?”

“I kissed the other Barry. But you didn’t kiss her…” Iris’ tongue darted out to clean the sticky syrup from her fingers. Seeing Barry’s stunned face made her grin harder. “I’ve kissed Barry Allen. I know what it’s like, kissing you. But you don’t. You’ve never kissed any versions of me.”

“Uh,” Barry’s eyes dropped to her desk, suddenly so interested in all the mundane things littering her workstation. “About that. Yeah, Iris, there’s something you need to know.”

A few minutes later…

“O-okay.” Iris crossed her legs, keeping them firmly together as she did her arms, which remained crossed across her chest. “So, you never thought it relevant to tell me?”

“No, that’s not—it’s just—I never found the right time. And then, too much time had passed and what was I supposed to say? Hey, Iris, you were totally ready to make out, but you don’t remember. I guess we just need another Tsunami to set the mood… There was no way I could tell you about it without sounding like I was expecting an encore…”

Iris sighed.

He had a point. After she’d found out about him being the Flash, things had gotten messy fast. And after that, between her mourning Eddie’s death and Barry’s attempts at giving Patty a shot, there just wasn’t a good time. 

 She was, however, a little disappointed. With Barry time traveling and crossing dimensions and all that, it would’ve been nice to hold some knowledge over him for once.

Barry must’ve misread her expression, because his face fell a bit and, watching her carefully, he said, “You can’t believe it, can you? Kissing me. Why would you want to? My other Earth self must be some—”

“No.” Iris reached out for Barry’s hand, pressing down on it. “Barry, it’s not that. I mean, I’m surprised I’d cheat on Eddie, but in that moment, I’m sure it made sense…”

He nodded. “Perfect sense.”

“But since you’re wondering, I should tell you, glasses look really cute on you. Could be my doppelganger’s weakness. That or bow ties. Ever thought about it? Maybe it’s time for a new look…” She clawed her hand at him, mouthing a purr.

Barry frowned. “You know, I never did ask. How was the kiss? Did you like it?”

Iris gaped, snatching up her discarded pen just to throw it at him. And growling when he easily dodged.

He did not just ask her that!

“Would you say I’m a good kisser? You seemed to approve, from what I remember…” His lips thinned into a self-satisfied smirk. And more annoying, Iris couldn’t decide if she wanted to smack it off his face or to kiss it off.

But he had asked, and looked curious, like he was totally expecting an answer.

Iris didn’t want to lie. But she didn’t want to admit the truth either, not when things were getting complicated in her work life. Besides, Barry’s inflated ego might crush them both if she admitted just how good at kissing he’d been.

Instead, she smoothed down her hair and bolted up from her seat, greeting her boss before he’d gotten anywhere near her desk.

Barry glanced behind him.

He watched Iris’ exchange with her boss closely, noting her dimpled smiles and the guy’s easy charm. Not long after, he muttered a half-baked excuse and stiffly walked out.

#

The second time Barry would meet Iris’ boss was at a gala.

Some new Trickster wannabe copycatted his trick from last year, this time with a new kind of poison. And just like last time, Iris was an attendee.

Barry paused in his antidote delivery to watch her. She had on a charcoal dress. It wrapped snuggly around her hips and dipped low over her back, leaving the stretch of her spine bare.

He sped around her, piercing her bare forearm with the needle, like he did for everyone, but he paused just a second to watch her hair blow around her.

He continued with the delivery before returning to her, this time watching from the shadow corner of the hall. Only, this time, Barry noticed something he’d missed. Iris wasn’t alone.

Her boss, that insufferably charming, handsome guy he’d seen at CCPN was with her. Leaning into her, as they talked. And for a moment, it was like they were the only ones there.

As if frozen in time, Barry watched as the guy’s arm casually reached for Iris, his fingers brushing the bare slope of her back.

Was he too late, again?

#

“You’re not worried?” Scott had asked Iris.

She told him that she believed in the Flash.

He’d told her that he had no doubts about the scarlet speedster’s talents, but feared Iris put too much faith into one man. At which point Iris had to stop herself from pointing out that, yes, Scott was right. But Barry wasn’t just any guy.

No surprise, Barry had saved the day. While Iris couldn’t seem to spot him, she felt him around. Blurring past her, blousing her hair and dress. She smiled, hoping he’d understand that it meant “Thank you.”

Later, while walking her home, Scott refused to concede. “He got lucky today, like he gets lucky all the time. But one day his luck will run out. What will Central City do then?”

“What’s your point?” Iris said, suppressing a yawn. “The Flash will protect us for as long as he can. And who knows, when he’s old, someone else might pick up after him.”

Scott halted, his arm reaching out for her to stop too. “It matters because we need to know how the Flash came to be. One day we could very well need to replicate his powers, to protect ourselves. Maybe protect the whole world.”

Iris stared at him, frustrated that he couldn’t see the flaws in this argument. “I trust the Flash. But other people with his powers…there’s no telling what they’ll do.”

“You say you trust the Flash. Do you even know his name?”

Iris blinked. “No, of course not. But it doesn’t matter. What matters is the reputation he’s built, helping people all over the city—”

“No, Iris. That’s the reputation you built for him. Through your selective reporting.” There was something cold about him all of a sudden. And while Iris couldn’t make out everything about his face under the streetlights, she could tell his eyes were feverish, searching.

“My selective reporting? Are you serious? What’s that supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of unethical—”

“No. I’m just pointing out that you have your bias and that your faith in the Flash might be misguided.”

Iris couldn’t believe her ears. Shaking her head, she demanded to know what the hell made him reach this conclusion.

“There are plenty reports of a speedster committing crimes in Central City. And interesting enough, these crimes didn’t appear until the Flash reared his head.”

“There are other speedsters. I haven’t reported exclusively on them but—”

“How do you know it’s not the same guy in different costumes? The truth is, Iris, much as you might hate to admit it, we don’t know what the hell this guy is capable of.” His cool tones let her know there was no point trying to convince him.

#

She had Scott drop her at Dad’s, not wanting to do the awkward inviting up thing most dates ended with. And technically, their night out wasn’t a date. It was work. They were reporting.  

“You like him?” Barry said the moment she got in, never bothering to turn away from the TV.

Iris didn’t answer until she had her coat off, and she’d dropped down on the couch next to him—Barry’s long legs uncrossed and stretched out, making room for her. “He’s nice, I guess.”

“Nice, good? Or nice, boring?” He tried to act like he was focused on the screen, but he kept sneaking peeks at her from the corner of his eye.

Iris pretended she didn’t see.

“Both.” She yawned. “I’m ready to start dating. And I would consider Scott, though our differences could be a problem down the road…”

“But? There is a but, right?” He wasn’t looking at her still, so very focused on Colbert’s face now. Still, he didn’t bother hiding the hopefulness in his tones.

Iris smiled, and decided she’d be truthful too. “Scott isn’t the guy I want.”

It was a longtime before Barry said anything. He’d gone so still if Iris didn’t know any better, she’d think he’d fallen asleep sitting up.

“Who?” He choked out, eventually. The TV sat forgotten now, his eyes glued to her, bright with awe. And maybe a bit scared.

“John Boyega.”

She watched in amusement as his eyes dropped, his face transitioning from dull shock to confused and, finally, suspicious. His mouth puckered tightly at the corners when he met her eyes again. “Unlucky for you, he’s from a galaxy far, far away. But hey, thanks for ruining the new movie for me.”

She hit him with a pillow for that. And one more time, with the back of her hand. Just because.

The second time she hit him, he caught her wrist. Held it lightly, and urged it up to his lips.

After, Iris couldn’t tell what came first. If they’d fallen asleep together, then woke up, all drowsy and tucked warmly as they kissed their first official kiss, continuing to the morning, until Wally came stomping downstairs. Or maybe, they’d kissed and had fallen asleep kissing.

Either way, for her lunch break, Iris got whooshed away by the Flash and brought to the Jitters’ roof for takeout and second base. Not an official date—Barry adamantly refused to call it that. He said he wanted to make their first one really special. But to Iris, this was perfect. Suddenly, everything was.


End file.
